


Pokolenie MacGyvera

by Satanachia



Series: Za dużo Supernaturala, czyli Kasia w natarciu! [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Gryffinclaw, Latojesień Gryffinclawu, Przypadkowe Fakty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fakt numer 1: Krzesło elektryczne zostało wynalezione przez dentystę.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pokolenie MacGyvera

**Author's Note:**

> Fakt numer 1: Krzesło elektryczne zostało wynalezione przez dentystę.

To nie było zabawne. To zdecydowanie, kurwa, nie było zabawne.  
Kasia poruszyła się niespokojnie, próbując odciążyć nieco ramiona i niechcący rozbujała mocniej łańcuch, którym skrępował ją ghoul. Ogniwa zadźwięczały wściekle i zacisnęły się mocniej. Syknęła z bólu, wbiła wzrok w wiszącego nieopodal niej Szymona i zmarszczyła wymownie brwi, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zagadkowo, po czym leniwie przeniósł spojrzenie na swoje dłonie. Kasia podążyła za jego wzrokiem i przez chwilę uścisk łańcucha przestał mieć znaczenie, bo, no cóż... skoro dentysta był w stanie wymyślić krzesło elektryczne, to któż zabroni śmieciarzowi zabawy w MacGyvera i zmontowania wytrychu z wygiętego kawałka zegarka?


End file.
